


Forever

by LilithFeminaPrima



Series: I will always love you [5]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: And they will be fine, Depression, F/F, I'm so sorry, Lilith takes such good care of her wife, Married Life, Mental Illness, Promise, Suicide Attempt, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithFeminaPrima/pseuds/LilithFeminaPrima
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell
Series: I will always love you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933927
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Forever

It had been almost three months since Mary had started feeling this way, and her wife didn’t know what to do anymore. Lilith hadn’t left her side, had let her minions handle everything in Hell, ignoring their calls when something too difficult for them to handle happened.

The mortal woman barely ate or slept at all, to the point where her wife had to almost force-feed her and put her to sleep with a spell whenever the teacher got so exhausted that she let her do it.

One day, Mary woke up, feeling dizzy and weaker than before. She felt numb, empty, and it was worse than the already unbearable sadness she had been drowning in during the last weeks. It seemed like it would never end, and she was desperate for it to end.

The First Woman had gone out to pick up some groceries, for they had somehow run out of food, although that had taken almost a month because the other woman ate so little.

Mary was in the bath, absently drawing lines on her arms with her fingernails before she picked up the razor blade she had placed on the edge of the tub. She hesitantly made a small cut to her wrist, crossing a vein, not opening it up yet. She winced at the pain, but it somehow felt  _ good. _

She did that a few times before she thought.  _ I’m at peace. If being dead feels like this then I can’t wait to finally die. _

She took a deep breath and cut deeper, slicing her veins all along her forearm before doing it to the other. She felt so numb at this point that it didn’t even hurt. Her blood ran out of her, mixing with the bathwater that was turning cold.

A few tears rolled down her cheeks.  _ I’m so sorry, my love. Please forgive me, and don’t forget me, but I can’t live on like this.  _ Then everything turned black.

When Lilith called home, she went to put away all the groceries, placing each item in its place.

“Darling? I’m home!”

She got no response so she wandered around the cottage in search of her wife, checking each room. 

When she got to the bathroom, she saw an unconscious Mary laying in the bathtub, the water tinted pink and she screamed.

“NO! No! No, no...no... _ no, this can’t be happening. I refuse this.” _

She rushed to her side and checked her pulse. She was barely breathing, life slowly draining out of her.

“Mary! Mary, don’t die!  _ Please don’t die…” _

Her last words came out in a broken sob. She chanted a powerful resurrection spell, waiting with bated breath, praying to every God she could think of that it would work. 

She then gently placed the palms of her hands on the mortal woman’s wounds, closing her eyes in focus and healing them with a wordless spell. The cut tissue mended itself, her soft freckled skin stitching itself closed.

Mary’s breathing got steadier, her heart rate increasing slowly, and Lilith sighed in relief, though she was still unconscious.

She slipped into the bath, not caring that her dress got soaking wet, tightly wrapped her arms around her wife and teleported them into their bed.

She clung to her for hours, whimpering and tears rolling down her cheeks.

After what felt like an unending amount of time, the teacher’s eyes slowly fluttered open and she whispered something the First Woman didn’t hear.

She gasped and gently turned her around to look at her, smiling weakly.

“ _ Lilith...I- I’m so sorry, I just couldn’t-” _

She said faintly before she broke down, sobbing, clutching her arms around the Queen’s middle.

Lilith lovingly stroked her hair and whispered soft “ _ I love you.”s  _ and any other soothing words she could think of.

A while later, Mary looked up at her, eyes shiny with tears.

“I’m so sorry, I-  _ please forgive me…” _

She whispered desperately, thinking her wife had grown tired of her state and would leave her.

“Don’t even ask me that. Of course I forgive you. I can’t even imagine how bad it must have gotten to push you that far…”

She said before kissing the top of her head and wiping her tears away, and she couldn’t stop tears of her own from escaping her eyes.

“I- you won’t... _ please don’t leave me…” _

She whispered brokenly, and Lilith’s heart shattered into a million pieces.

“What? Never. I’m never leaving you. I’m afraid you’ll have to keep me forever.”

_ “Forever…” _

_ “Forever.” _

Mary smiled in relief, cupped her wife’s cheek and leaned up to press a soft kiss to her lips. A promise. A promise that she would never try again. 

_ Even if I live only for her, then that is enough. _


End file.
